30 Days of Bakushima Kiribaku
by Burgers n Tea
Summary: Thirty days of Bakushima/ Kiribaku for the soul. Some parts may get heated( make out sessions) and mentions of the deed, but there is no smut. I can't write smut. Anyways, this is merely fluff for the soul, so enjoy!
1. Prompts

_The prompts for this book are below;_

 _1- holding hands_

 _2- cuddling_

 _3- patching each other up_

 _4- hospital visit_

 _5- kissing_

 _6- making fun of one another_

 _7- pocky game_

 _8- shopping together_

 _9- doing something ridiculous_

 _10- watching the other sleep_

 _11- star gazing_

 _12- making out_

 _13- eating ice cream_

 _14- movie night_

 _15- teaching the other how to do something_

 _16- baking/ cooking together_

 _17- on a date_

 _18- one is sick_

 _19- in formal wear_

 _20- spooning_

 _21- getting engaged_

 _22- in battle, side- by- side_

 _23- having an argument_

 _24- making up afterwards_

 _25- trying to seduce the other_

 _26- buying gifts for one another_

 _27- on one of their birthdays_

 _28- hanging out with friends_

 _29- karaoke night_

 _30- getting married_

 _OoOoO_

 _A few things you should know is that_

 _Italic- means it's their thoughts or are flashbacks_

 _"OoOoO"- is a time skip, but is still the same day_

 _Underlined \- means that it's an author's note, though I will still say when it's a note from me_

 _Bold- are the prompt for that chapter_

 _Everyone has already graduated from UA and are all heroes!!!_

 _OoOoO_

 _Now let's get on with the story! UwU_


	2. Holding Hands

Holding Hands

Kirishima was lazing on the sofa, flicking through the channels on TV. He had just come back from hero work that day and he had been completely worn out. He had already changed from his hero costume and into some manly casual clothing, obviously. Mumbling stuff under his breath, he switched the TV off and stood from his spot on the sofa. Brushing his fingers through his red dyed hair, he walked into the master bedroom down the hall from the living space of the penthouse he owned with a certain blonde. Although it wasn't at all manly, Kirishima flopped into the large bed that was in the middle of the master bedroom and snuggled into bed. A part of him was glad no one was there to witness his 'unmanlyness', but the other part of had been heartbroken. He would never admit this, but he was absolutely smitten for the hotheaded blonde and him forgetting the plans they made that night made him feel lonely.

Sighing to himself, he flipped himself onto his back and rested his arm to cover his deep red eyes, trying to hide the sadness within them. The conversation he had had with the blonde that morning replayed in his mind which saddened the redhead even more.

"Hey, shit head," Bakugou called out to the reheard from behind him. He held two mugs, both holding coffee. "Coffee." Bakugou said, holding out one of the mugs while taking a sip from the other. Kirishima gladly took the other mug, grinning widely. "Thanks man." He said, graciously, before taking a sip of coffee.

Bakugou ruffled Kirishima's hair, though it didn't make a difference from the redhead's bedhair, and smiled back slightly. It was moments like these that the two loved, usually only being able to see each other early in the morning or late at night due to the rise of villain activity during the recent years. "Hey, have something to do today, so wanna do something tonight when I get back?" Bakugou asked, the two already sitting silently on the sofa half asleep. Kirishima hummed in response and nodded.

Sighing once again, Kirishima laid there for a while before slowly drifting off into a dreamless slumber.

 **OoOoO**

Bakugou lazily opened the door to the empty penthouse, feeling like crap from having to fight a gang of villains on the other side of the city. At least he ended up beating their asses and sending them off to jail, so that at least made him feel less like shit. "Kirishima?" Bakugou called out, a little confused by how empty and quiet the penthouse was. He called out the same name another two times, but still no response. He assumed Kirishima hadn't arrived yet, which slightly disappointed him.

Sighing deeply, Bakugou lazily walked to the bathroom to take a shower. Stripping down and turning the water on, he looked at the few scars that covered his chest and arms. Although fighting villains had its perks, there always left scars after every fight. After that, he got into a pair of boxers and went into the master bedroom. He didn't expect to see a lump on the bed.

Getting in beside his lover, he stared at Kirishima's sad expression, thinking how that didn't suit him at all. "Hey, shit hair," Bakugou whispered. Kirishima slightly shifted with a soft groan. Opening his eyes halfway, he was met with a pair of ruby red eyes staring at him. Yawning lightly, he forced a small smile onto his face before kissing the blonde's nose lightly. "You're back late," he mumbled softly, totally sounding manly.

Bakugou sighed before holding the others hand and intertwining their fingers together. The blonde held up the hands to his lips and kissed the other bruised knuckles, mumbling an apology while doing so. Kirishima sighed through his nostrils before saying, "Don't worry about me. By the way, did you have anything to eat today? You left this morning in a hurry and didn't have breakfast."

Bakugou scoffed before digging his head into the redhead's neck, mumbling a quiet, "Nah." Kirishima furrowed his brows and scolded his partner on not having good eating habits; Of course, in a manly way. Using his free hand, Bakugou covered Kirishima's mouth and groaned out, "Shut up, will you?"

The two chuckled before they both kept silent, enjoying every moment. Finally, Bakugou broke the silence. "I'm sorry about tonight," he said which was no louder than a whisper. In reply, Kirishima simply nodded and kissed the top of the blonde's head, glad that he was no longer alone. "Don't worry about, man." Kirishima said.

The two lay there together, hand in hand, feeling content with how they were now. Although they had made plans and didn't do them, they still loved the other. Though, each way too stubborn to admit it, they both knew.

 **OoOoO**

Author's Note: Hah, I hoped you guys liked the first chapter! I'm gonna write the next chapter as soon as possible, so look out for that! Alrighty, bye y'all!! 


	3. Cuddling

**Cuddling**

Kirishima was sitting of the sofa, reading a book while sipping on his morning coffee. Meanwhile, Bakugou was fast asleep, too tired to get up in the morning. Though, the redhead didn't mind the solitude. He enjoyed the peacefulness he had while still being in the presence of his partner, it kept him calm. Hearing a buzz, Kirishima looked to the coffee table, where he kept his phone, and saw he had gotten a notification from his manly buddy Kaminari. Picking up the phone, he read the message in his head.

 _Hey, buddy, it's been a while. Do you wanna meet up? I just moved back into town and remembered you're still here._

Kirishima replied to the message, saying they could meet up the next day, before placing his phone back onto the coffee table. He picked up where he left off on his book, not noticing the figure walking up behind him. It startled Kirishima when he felt arms wrap around his neck and someone snuggle up to him. Turning his head, the redhead saw Bakugou's blonde head of hair snuggling up to him. He let his cheeks go a light shade of pink before saying how the entire situation wasn't manly.

"Just shut up for a second," Bakugou mumbled into Kirishima's neck. "I need to charge on Kiri power." Kirishima's face turn a bright red, feeling his heart skip a beat. Kirishima swore sleepy Bakugou would be the death of him. The two stayed like that for another five minutes, Bakugou hugging up to the redhead, while Kirishima was secretly dying inside by how different Bakugou was when he was sleepy. "Bakugou, you need to gat changed," Kirishima finally managed to spit out, noticing Bakugou was still only in his boxers. Bakugou groaned, sounding like his usual self, and let go of Kirishima. He made his way to the bedroom to get a shower and then change into some comfortable clothes.

 **OoOoO**

The redhead hadn't moved from his spot on the sofa, still reading from his book. He heard the door to the bedroom open and heard thumps on the ground coming closer and closer. "Hey, shit hair," Bakugou growled. Kirishima turned his head, glad that Bakugou was back to his usual, angry self. "Yeah?" The redhead responded.

Bakugou walked closer and hugged the other male. "I want a hug," he mumbled, slightly embarrassed he would need to _ask_ for a hug. He received a laugh from Kirishima as he responded, "Alright, but it's gonna be an extremely manly hug." Bakugou smiled lightly before jumping onto the sofa beside the redhead.

"How can you even do that?" Kirishima asked, wrapping an arm around the other who did the same.

" 'Cuz I'm just that great." Bakugou responded, grinning proudly. Kirishima scoffed before leaning his head onto the blonde's shoulder while continuing to read from the book. "Since when do you read?" Bakugou asked, reading a few words from the page the other was on.

"Since forever, but it's not really manly, so I don't like to talk about it," Kirishima asked, shrugging to himself. Bakugou scoffed lightly before saying, "Whatever, shit hair." They both smiled.

 **OoOoO**

Author's Note: Ahahah, another chapter? Yes, it's short and slightly ooc, but it's still cute, right? Anywho, tell me what you think in the comment and please follow this story! K thanks, bye!~ 


	4. Patching Each Other Up

**Patching each other up**

Kirishima stumbled into the large space, his leg limping and his head throbbing. He hadn't expect to deal with such a strong villain, but he had nonetheless. Luckily, he managed to beat manly the crap out of the villain and send them to prison or wherever villains that are powerful are sent to. Either way, the boy had taken a huge beating and felt as if he was going to black out any moment. "Bakugou?" He called out, leaning against one of the walls to help him stay standing. Fortunately, he received a reply from the blonde as he walked over to see the beaten up redhead.

"What the hell happened to you?" Bakugou asked, sounding both angry and worried at the same time, while going under the other's arm for support. Kirishima merely smiled before losing balance and blacking out.

 **OoOoO**

Kirishima fluttered his eyes open to a blinding light and muffled voice. After a few blinks, he saw the ceiling of the living space and a loud beeping in his ears. His head was throbbing and he felt his entire body ache. "Oh thank the fucking Lord your awake," Bakugou said, sighing in relief when he came back to check up on the beaten male. Kirishima was slightly confused when he felt a sharp pain in his side when he tried sitting up. "What happened?" The confused male asked, looking over the the blonde whom was now sitting on the ground beside him. "You got the shit beaten out of you today and you came home passing out," Bakugou explained, trying to not sound worried at all.

Kirishima chuckled to himself, looking away from the other, and said, "Guess it wasn't that manly, was it?" He chuckled once again, feeling the sharp pain come back to his side. He winced at the pain, but didn't show any other sign he was in pain.

"Who cares if it was manly or not?" Bakugou said through gritted teeth. His eyes were watering and his cheeks turned a bright pink. Kirishima looked at him, furrowing his eyebrows. He didn't say anything, mostly due to not knowing how to respond. He heard a sigh come from the other before he muttered something about fixing his wounds. Of course, Kirishima couldn't complain about that, so he simply nodded, allowing the other to fix his wounds.

Most scars on his chest were shallow, so they were easy to patch up. Bakugou had to rub alcohol onto the wounds though, which made Kirishima bite his lower lip in pain. It hurt the blonde to see the other in such pain, but he had to do so so the wounds wouldn't get worse. Once the smaller, less severe wounds had been tended to, Bakugou turned his attention to the large bruise and cut on the other's waist. "This is gonna hurt," Bakugou warmed quietly, just loud enough for the other to hear him.

Bakugou rubbed another substance onto the large, deep cut, making the other wince in pain. Kirishima grabbed a pillow beside him and hugged onto it tightly. Besides, doing so was way more manlier than screaming his pain. Meanwhile, Bakugou tried ignoring the fact that his lover was in pain and continued to fix up the wound. After a short while, Kirishima was sitting up while Bakugou was wrapping his stomach in a bandage. Once done, the blonde rested his forehead on the other's back, grumbling a quiet apology.

"It's not your fault this happened." Kirishima responded, smiling while giving the other a peck on the lips. Bakugou sighed, nodding. He knew damn well he wasn't the one who had hurt Kirishima, but he also hadn't been there to help him. "I know," he growled, wrapping his arms around the other's chest, making sure not to make the pain worse. Kirishima simply smiled back before pulling the other into a loving kiss. It was heated, but full of love and happiness. Bakugou smiled into the kiss, calming down from his self blaming. Once Kirishima pulled away, he whispered something under his breath which seemed to catch the attention of Bakugou, making him blush like crazy. Digging his face into the other's shoulder, he growled, "I fucking hate you, shit hair."

Kirishima laughed before saying, "I love you too."

 **OoOoO**

Author's Note: Holy crap, another update in one day? What is this sorcery? Well, I had time on my hands so I wrote this. I think it's cute and Bakugou's a bit more in character than the last two. Anyways, hope you see y'all in the next chapter, bye!~ 


	5. Hospital Visit

Author's Note: Just letting you know, this is going to be kind of long, but I suggest you read it! It's related to the stuff that's gonna happen in the future. Anyways, enjoy!~ WARNING: slightly angsty, but has a good ending for the chapter.

 **Hospital Visit**

Kirishima listened carefully to the private doctor, a fearful and pained expression on his face. "Mr Bakugou is in a coma right now, and we cannot tell when he will wake up." The doctor explained to the distressed looking redhead in the corridor outside the hospital room that kept the blonde safe from the world. "But, _will_ he wake up?" Kirishima asked for reassurance, feeling tears threaten him eyes to fall. The question had made the doctor taken aback. Usually the loved ones of patients would ask to see them at that point, so he wasn't ready for such a heartbreaking. Faking a smile, the doctor said," Mr Bakugou is a strong hero. I'm sure he'll wake up soon." The doctor had obviously sugarcoated his words, not wanting to have his scull crushed by the famous hero in front of him. In truth, the doctor didn't expect the blonde to wake up due to the condition he was currently in, no matter how strong he was. It would take a miracle for the other to see the light of day.

"Would you like to see him?" The doctor asked, giving a warm, sad smile to the distraught redhead. The response was a simple nod before he opened the hospital door to the room that held only one patient. The bed Bakugou was kept in was placed in the middle of the room, the bed having wheels at its feet so it could be easily moved. Beside him were many machines that were hooked up to the unconscious male, either through needles that were held into his skin were sticky patches and balls of cotton or through the mask that covered the blond's nose and mouth. The machine that caught Kirishima's attention first, however, was the heart monitor that produced a soft beep every five seconds. He had heard the other's heart rate before, and now it was definitely slower than it usually was. "I will leave you two alone." The doctor said, closing the door behind him as he left.

Kirishima stumbled on his own foot while trying to go to his partner's side. "Bakugou, I'm sorry," Kirishima said, wiping the tears still in his eyes. He had told himself a long time ago that tears weren't manly, so he hadn't allowed himself to cry. Instead, he felt kept it inside, no matter how much it made his heart ache. The redhead slowing took hold of one of Bakugou's hands, intertwining their fingers together. The other's hand was cold, not like it had been, and felt limp. He pulled up a chair and sat down, resting his head on Bakugou's stomach. The quiet was slightly unnerving, the exception was the constant beep every five or six seconds. Kirishima had dried his eyes out with his sweater's sleeve, mentally telling himself it was extremely _unmanly_ to cry, and he was not to no matter how much he wanted to.

 **OoOoO**

Midoriya slammed the hospital door open, Todoroki trailing not far from him. The greenette had heard the news of Bakugou's condition from Kirishima, and drove to the hospital as soon as he possibly could. "How is Kacchan?" Midoriya said, eyes glossy from the tears that threatened his eyes. Kirishima turned to look at the couple, smiling sadly when he saw familiar friendly faces. Although Bakugou and Kirishima had kept their relationship a secret from almost everyone, they told Midoriya and Todoroki whom congratulated them on their relationship. Midoriya ran across the room to accompany the dazed redhead. It had been an entire week since Bakugou was entered into the hospital and during that week, Kirishima had seldom left the blonde's side. "Kirishima, I'm so sorry this happened," Midoriya cried, falling to his knees and hugging the other. By now, Todoroki had joined them on that side of the room.

"It's not your fault this happened," Kirishima responded, returning the hug. At that moment, he remembered saying the exact same thing to Bakugou when he had gotten severely injured.

 _It's not your fault this happened." Kirishima responded, smiling while giving Bakugou a peck on the lips who happily returned it. Bakugou sighed as he pulled away, nodding angrily. "I know," Bakugou growled, wrapping his arms around the Kirishima's chest, making sure not to make the pain worse. Kirishima simply smiled back before pulling the other into a loving kiss._

Kirishima held back tears at the memory. He felt so content with how they were then, even though there was such a bad pain in his side. "Its manly to cry you know." Todoroki said, noticing Kirishima's attempts to not cry. Looking up to the two coloured haired male, Kirishima let out a pained cry. He held in his pain for an entire week, and now he was finally letting out how much pain he was feeling. He pulled Midoriya closer to him as he cried into the greenette's shirt. If this were any other case, Todouwould have snapped Kirishima's neck in jealousy, but he easily knew how much pain the redhead was going through; And not allowing himself to express his pain? That must have hurt.

A few hours had gone by, when Midoriya and Todoroki finally left Kirishima and Bakugou to be alone. Kirishima had already stopped crying and just wanted to stay by his lover's side. It was bittersweet, how one wouldn't leave the other during a rough time while the other was in an unconcious state. "Katsuki, please wake up soon," Kirishima whispered, intertwining his fingers with the other's. He layer his head onto the blonde's thigh, slowly allowing himself to drift off into a dreamless slumber.

 **OoOoO**

It had been six months since Bakugou was admitted into the hospital and only a month ago did Kirishima finally start going back to his apartment and continued his hero work. He only visited during the evening and even then, he didn't stay long. He knew it was very unmanly to wait for someone who wasn't going to wake up anytime soon, so he might as well get their home ready for when the blonde would return home. "Evening, doc," Kirishima greeted the doctor that treated Bakugou as he walked into the room. The redhead had some groceries from the shops and was going to bring them home once he finished his visit. "How's Ka- Bakugou doing?" Kirishima asked, smiling sheepishly at the doctor. Sadly, the smile was returned by a sad expression. Recently, the doctors had told the redhead that Bakugou's state only got worse by time and that he probably wouldn't make past Christmas. That night was Christmas Eve. "I'll leave you two alone." The doctor whispered before turning on his heel and rushing out the door.

Kirishima watched as the door closed before slowly walking over to the unconcious body, dropping the bags of groceries on the ground as he went. "Katsuki, please don't die on me," Kirishima whispered, intertwining their fingers as he sat onto the chair beside the hospital bed. It was always left there by the nurses because they knew he'd come everyday, and the medical equipment was on the other side of the bed, so it didn't really get in the way. "Fuck, I don't know what I'd do if you left me," Kirishima mumbled, holding the other's hand up to kiss the other's knuckles. The bruises that once covered the other's knuckles were now replaced with light scars.

"Fuck, that's gay."

Kirishima's eye widened as he peered up. His eyes locked with a pair of tired crimson red eyes staring at his. "Katsuki?" Kirishima whispered, feeling a knot tie in his throat. "No, I'm Donald, this is the wrong room, of course it me," Bakugou said sarcastically before finishing his sentence with a small smile. Kirishima bit his lip before jumping into the other's arms, allowing tears to fall down his face. "I can believe it! You're alive," Kirishima cried, holding onto Bakugou more tightly. The hug was returned by the blonde with a soft, "I fucking love you, Eijirou."

Bakugou was later allowed out the hospital early Christmas Day, leaving with Kirishima hand in hand. Bakugou smiled at the redhead that had waited for him for half a year and said, "I love you Eijirou." In response, Kirishima gave Bakugou a goofy grin and said, "I love you too, Katsu!~" Usually Bakugou would have yelled at Kirishima for using that awful nickname, but he couldn't at that moment. Kirishima had waited so long and now they were finally back together.


	6. Kissing

**Kissing**

Kirishima laid on the sofa, legs elavated up the back of it with his head hanging upside down off the edge. He had the remote controller in his hand and was flipping through channels on the TV. He would spend time with his lover, but he was busing making dinner in the kitchen. "Katsu, I'm bored!~" Kirishima whined, rolling off and falling onto the ground. He landed with a loud thud, catching the attention of the busy blonde in the kitchen. "I swear to fucking God, if you broke something I'll kill you," Bakuhou yelled out, unaware of the figure crawling on the ground to him. He only noticed the redhead had entered the kitchen when he wrapped his arms around Bakugou's waist and nuzzled his face into his shoulder. " The fuck you think you're doing?" Bakugou asked, turning the stove off and putting down the spatula. Luckily the food was already cooked, so it didn't matter that Bakugou turned the stove off. Kirishima nuzzled his head deeper into Bakugou's shoulder, not responding to the blonde's question which just frustrated Bakugou. "Fuck, get off me you perv," Bakugou growled, nudging off Kirishima much to no avail. Instead, Kirishima tightened his grip on Bakugou's waist.

Bakugou rolled his eyes. " _Eijirou_ , get the fuck off." Bakugou said, more in a sweet way instead of a rude way, although he could have phrased it better. Though, the use of Kirishima's first name seemed to make him stop squeezing the blonde's waist. "I love you Katsu," Kirishima purred, feeling his cheeks burn. Bakugou took his chance and smashed his lips onto the other's, catching them off guard. Bakugou turned around, not parting their lips, and wrapped his arms around Kirishima's neck, pulling the other deeper in the kiss. By now, Kirishima was already getting into the kiss, placing his hands on Bakugou's hips. The two stayed like that for a while, not disconnecting their lips. The only time they did was merely for a few seconds to breathe before returning back to the kiss. Finally, Bakugou pulled away and rested his forehead on the other's. "I'm hungry," the ash blonde said, letting go of the other to get some food. Kirishima wanted to complain but was also hungry. "Alright, Katsu!" The redhead yelled, grinning from ear to ear.


End file.
